


Falling In Love

by omg_itssterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_itssterek/pseuds/omg_itssterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just came from the Police Academy and moved back to his home town in Beacon Hills. What happens when he starts to fall in love....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I didn't picture you to be so...scrawny.."

Today was the first day of Stiles’ job in Beacon Hills as an officer. He hadn’t met the Sheriff of Beacon Hills yet. Stiles had applied for this job online and did a phone interview with the Sheriff but hadn’t met him in person. Stiles had grabbed a nice plaid shirt and a tie and also had on some nice jeans. He was real nervous. Stiles had just finished police academy and this was his first time in the police force.

“Dad. I can’t find my backpack.” Stiles’ daughter yelled from upstairs. Stiles was a single father to his daughter Abigail who was now 15 years old.

“It’s on the couch. I was making sure you had everything you need for your first day.” Stiles stated.

“Thanks dad.” Abby kissed Stiles on the cheek and started to walk towards the door.

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride to school?” Abby laughed.

“Yeah. My dad taking me on my first day of school? So cool.” Abby walked out to the garage and grabbed her bike.

“You got your phone?” Stiles asked as he followed her out.

“Yes dad. But I’m sure I won’t be able to use it during school so please don’t get mad if you don’t hear from me okay?” Abby looked at Stiles.

“Right.” Stiles nodded. “Have a good first day honey.”

“Okay dad. Love you.” Abby waved to Stiles before she pedaled away.

“Love you too baby girl!” Stiles hollered after her and sighed. He walked to his car and drove to the police station. Stiles walked into the station and went up to the front desk and saw a man about the same age as him. His shirt said Deputy and he had a name tag that read Parrish.

“How can I help you?” Parrish asked smiling.

“I’m here to see the Sheriff. I’m the new officer Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles replied smiling back.

“Right. Stiles!” Parrish walked out from the front desk and went over to Stiles and shook his hand. “I’m Deputy Parrish. But you can call me Jordan. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Stiles shook his hand back.

“The Sheriff must really like you. He doesn’t always hire new cops just recently out of the academy.” Jordan stated. “Advice for you, make sure you stay on his good side. Well, try to anyways. He’s a hard person to please.” Stiles gulped. “Let me take you to him.” Jordan walked back in the back and to an office that had a big star on the door and said Sheriff. Jordan opened the door. “Sheriff, Officer Stilinski is here.” The Sheriff had his back to the door and was on the phone.

“Come in and sit.” The Sheriff answered and Jordan looked at Stiles.

“Good luck.” Jordan whispered and closed the door behind him. Stiles walked over to the Sheriff’s desk and sat down in an empty seat. The Sheriff hung up his phone and turned around. Stiles was met with a guy that looked a little older than him. He had a beard that was nicely trimmed and his hair was about the same length as Stiles’ with a similar hair do. His name tag read the name Hale and he looked over Stiles up and down as if he was trying to read him.

“You sure you're Stiles Stilinski?” Sheriff Hale asked raising an eyebrow.

“Um... I’m pretty sure. That’s what it says on my birth certificate. Well not Stiles. Stiles is just a nickname. My real name is hard to pronounce so I..”

“Enough.” Hale interrupted. “I didn’t picture you to be so....scrawny...”

“Um... Should I be offended?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“I guess you will do.” Hale ignored his question. “So I’m Sheriff Hale. First name is Derek but you are to call me Sheriff. No first names.”

“Right.” Stiles nodded. Derek pulled out a belt with a gun holster with a gun and the works and a badge.

“You need to get a black, or a light blue shirt to wear. That shirt will do for today.” Derek stated. “I will be showing you around here today. If you do well today I will take you out in the field tomorrow with me. Other times you will be partnered with Deputy Parrish.” Stiles nodded as he understood. “First things first I need a coffee. Do you want one?”

“Um.. sure. Thanks.” Stiles said as Derek walked out of the office. Stiles sighed knowing this was going to be a long day. Derek came back in the office with 2 coffees and handed one to Stiles. Derek sat back down in his chair.

“Um.. I had a question sir.”

“Go ahead.” Derek said.

“Um.. well I have a daughter so I always have my phone on me in case she needs me and I was wondering if that was okay.” Stiles asked nervously.

“Sure. I have a daughter too so I know how that is. Just don’t let it interfere with work if you can help it. Okay?”

“Yeah sure.” Stiles said smiling. Derek continued to show him around the office and at one point Derek was called out so Stiles had to stay at the station with Jordan.

“So how’s it going? Is he hard on you yet?” Jordan asked curiously.

“Not too bad. He’s got a daughter like me and he said that I could have my phone on me if she needed me.” Stiles stated.

“Wow really? He must really like you.” Jordan smiled. “You have a daughter? How old is she?”

“She’s 15. Her name is Abigail but she goes by Abby.”

“Aww. She’s got to be a tough one though. Teenagers are crazy.” Jordan stated.

“She’s not too bad. She’s really smart for her age and she has her moments because she has ADHD like me. But overall she’s a good kid.” Stiles stated. “Do you have any kids?”

“My wife Lydia and I are expecting. She’s 4 months along. You’ll have to meet her some time.” Jordan answered.

“Yeah and I’ll have to have Abby come by so you could meet her.” Stiles smiled. Jordan was showing Stiles how to work the radios and the security footage so he could get familiar with it. Before he knew it his phone started ringing. He looked down at his phone and saw Abigail’s name on the front. “Hey honey. What’s going on?” Stiles asked.

“School’s done.”

“It’s already 2:30? Wow. The time flew by. How’d the first day go?” Stiles asked excitedly.

“It was good. I made a friend today.” She said excitedly over the phone.

“Really? Oh that’s so great baby!” Stiles saw Derek walk back in. “Oh sweetie I gotta go. You going to be okay at home by yourself for a little while?”

“Yeah dad. I’ll be fine.”

“Ok I’ll be home around 5. Text me what you want for dinner and I’ll bring it home with me.” Stiles added before hanging up. Derek walked over to Stiles.

“Sorry it took so long. I’m back though. Did Parrish teach you enough?” Jordan rolled his eyes.

“Yes Hale. Why do you doubt me?” Jordan replied.

“No back talk Deputy.” Derek said and directed Stiles to follow him back to his office.

“Was that your daughter you were just talking to?”

“Yes sir. She was just telling me about her first day at school.” Stiles said hoping that he wasn’t in trouble. Derek just nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Well I think you’re good. I’ve told you everything you need to know so why don’t you go ahead and take the rest of the day off.” Derek stated.

“Are you sure? It’s only 2:30 sir.” Stiles asked confused.

“It’s fine. Go home and spend some time with your daughter. I know how important it is to spend time with your children.” Derek said with a small smile.

“Thanks sir.” Stiles said smiling.

“Don’t expect this every day. I’ll see you in the morning Stilinski.” Derek said and sat back down in his chair. Stiles walked out and towards the door.

“Where you going Stiles?” Jordan asked curiously.

“Home.” Jordan’s eyes widened so much that they looked like they were about to pop out of his sockets.

“Wow, I wasn’t kidding he really does like you.” Stiles shook his head laughing as he walked out the door. Stiles drove back to his house and walked inside. Abby was sitting on the couch reading a book.

“What are you doing home early dad?” Abby looked up at Stiles.

“Sheriff let me off early. Said I should spend time with my baby girl.” Stiles said as he sat down next to Abby and put an arm around her shoulder.

“No offense dad I love you and everything but I have homework to do. I have to read this book by Thursday.” Abby stated as she held up the book. Stiles sighed.

“Alright sweetie I’m glad to see that you’re doing your school work.” Stiles said and got up to go upstairs. “Can you leave the book for about an hour and I’ll take you to dinner tonight?”

“Sure dad.” Abby said and went back to reading her book. Stiles smiled and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Stiles decided to do some unpacking since he hadn’t unpacked all of his things from the move. He started with his closet. He found a few shirts that he could use for work but he knew he’d have to go buy some more. Stiles’ phone rang and he answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey buddy. How’s your first day?” Stiles’ father asked on the other line.

“It was good. Sheriff Hale let me go early. He’s a bit of a pain though.” Stiles stated.

“Did you say Hale?” John asked on the other line.

“Yeah. Derek Hale. Do you know him?” Stiles asked.

“Yes. When I was Sheriff in this town and he was a kid he’d get in all kinds of trouble.” John stated.

“Really?”

“Yes. I’m surprised he’s Sheriff. Well I’m gonna let you go. Melissa is on her way home and we are going out for dinner later.” John said excitedly. Stiles laughed.

“Ok dad. Have fun.”

“Bye son.” His dad said and hung up. Stiles put his phone down and finished unpacking. When he was finished he looked at the time which read 5:15. He went downstairs to check on Abby. Abby was still on the couch but she was texting on her phone.

“Who ya texting?” Stiles asked curiously.

“My friend.”

“The one from school?” Stiles smiled and she nodded. “Is this friend a boy or a girl?”

“She’s a girl. Her name’s Selena. She’s real nice and we have almost all of our classes together.” Abby looked at Stiles smiling.

“Well I’m glad you are making friends. Are you ready to go out for dinner?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. Just let me grab my jacket.” Abby said before running upstairs to get her jacket. She came back down with her jacket and threw it on. “Where are we going?” She asked as they got in the car and Stiles started driving.

“There’s this downtown diner where me and your Uncle Scott used to go to as kids.” Abby smiled and nodded. Stiles pulled into the diner and got out with Abby and walked inside. Stiles and Abby sat down at a booth and ordered their food. They finished eating and started to walk out as Scott walked in.

“Uncle Scott!” Abby shouted as she walked over to Scott and hugged him.

“Abby! Stiles! What are you guys doing here?” Scott shouted.

“You know we moved here you dork. What the heck are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris?” Stiles asked as he gave Scott a hug.

“Well you said you were moving back here so I thought I would come and see how you guys were settling back at home and I came to see my mom too.” Scott stated.

“Well it’s good to see you. We are going to have to catch up but we need to head back home. Abby has to finish her homework and I need to get some stuff done before I gotta go to bed. I’ll text you tomorrow. Maybe you can come over for dinner tomorrow night?”

“Sure dude. Talk to you later.” Stiles and Abby walked back to the car and they drove home.


	2. “Boss I got a 187 at 307 Sycamore.”

The next day Stiles walked into the station in his uniform and reported straight to Derek’s office. Derek was sitting down and typing on his computer. Stiles knocked on the door. Derek looked up from his computer. “Oh. Stilinski. I’m just finishing up an email. We’ll head out in a few minutes. Why don’t you grab us both a coffee and I’ll be right out.” Stiles nodded and walked over to the coffee and poured Derek and himself a coffee. Stiles waited on Derek and chatted with Jordan while he waited. When Derek came out Stiles grabbed their coffees and handed Derek his. “Alright we’ll head to my car. Jordan, we will be back soon.” Jordan nodded. Stiles and Derek walked to the Sheriff’s vehicle. They got in and Derek started driving.

“Where are we going Sheriff?” Stiles asked.

“Well we are gonna drive around a minute and I’m gonna quiz you as we are driving.” Derek stated. Stiles nodded and Derek started driving. “Okay so if I radioed you and said 10-32 what’s that?”

“Um..” Stiles thought for a second. A drowning?” Stiles answered.

“Right. What about a 10-53?” Derek asked.

“Man down.” Stiles replied quickly while smiling.

“You’re doing pretty good.” Derek said and Jordan came over the radio.

“Boss I got a 187 at 307 Sycamore.” Jordan stated.

“A homicide?” Stiles asked.

“Very good Stilinksi.” Derek grabbed the radio and answered back. “On our way. Meet us there deputy.” Derek turned on his lights and drove to the address and behind him were ambulances, the coroner, and Jordan. They walked into the house and where there was a young woman who looked to be in her late 20’s crying standing next to a dead woman on the ground which had a bullet in her head.

“Ma’am I’m Sheriff Hale and this is officer Stilinski and Deputy Parrish. I’m going to have to ask you some questions.” The girl nodded her head understanding what Derek was saying. “What is your name?”

“M-My name is Tricia. I’m just a neighbor and a good friend. I swear I had nothing to do with this. I just found her like this.” the girl who said she was Tricia replied.

“I didn’t say you had anything to do with this ma’am. Can you tell me who your neighbor was?” Derek asked.

“Erica.” She answered as looked at the body and she started to sob. Derek knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of her in this house.

“Do you mind coming with us to the station so we can ask you these questions? I know this place seems like a distraction to you.” Tricia nodded her head. Derek turned to Stiles. “Ok Stiles can you take Tricia to the car while I finish up here and talk to the coroner?” Stiles nodded and walked Tricia to the car. Derek came out a few minutes later and drove them to the station. When they got there they walked into a room where they did questioning. “Before we continue could we get you something to drink?”

“W-Water please?” Tricia answered.

“Stiles is on it.” Stiles nodded and went to get Tricia some water and came back and sat down next to Derek. “So, how long have you known Erica?”

“Well she moved down the street about 3 years ago. So probably for about 3 years?” Tricia answered.

“And how did you meet her?”

“She was moving in and I always like to welcome new neighbors when they move in. We found out we had so much in common and we’ve been best friends ever since.” Tricia commented. Derek started jotting down stuff that Tricia was telling him.

“Did Erica ever say she was scared of anyone or do you know of anyone who would try to hurt Erica?”

“Well, she was dating a guy named Joshua and they did have a huge fight a couple days ago. But I’m not sure if Joshua is very violent. I don’t think he’d want to hurt Erica.” Tricia answered.

“Last name?”

“Rydell.” Tricia was starting to tear up.

“Ok. Well, I think that’s all the questions I have for today. Please call me if you can think of anything else that can help with the case.” Derek stated before she left the room.

“Want me to do a check on this Joshua guy?” Stiles asked eagerly.

“You think you can do it?” Derek asked.

“Yes. I’m sure of it.” Stiles answered smiling.

“Alright go ahead. If you have any questions ask Parrish.” Stiles nodded and headed to his small desk and went to his computer. He looked up the name Joshua Rydell. There was a picture of a young man Joshua Rydell. No felonies, a clean record. Stiles knew that Tricia was right Joshua couldn’t have done this. He couldn’t rule Joshua out as a suspect yet first they had to question him. Stiles wrote down Joshua’s address and walked into Derek’s office. “What’d you find Stilinski?”

“He’s 27, no felonies, a clean record. But I got his address.” Stiles handed Derek the address.

“Great. Why don’t you go grab Deputy Parrish and ride with him and bring Joshua back for questioning I have to deal with a personal matter at the moment.” Stiles nodded and walked out to Jordan.

“Hey Jordan. Sheriff wants us to go pick up Joshua.” Jordan nodded and walked out to his car. Jordan started the drive to Joshua’s.

“Did he say why we had to go?” Jordan asked curiously.

“Nah. Just said a personal matter.” Stiles replied. Jordan nodded. They arrived at the address and walked up and Jordan knocked on the door. The young man that was on Joshua’s file on the computer opened the door.

“Are you Joshua Rydell?” Jordan asked.

“Yes. Can I help you?” Joshua asked confused.

“Your girlfriend Erica? She was found about an hour ago. She’s dead.” Joshua’s eyes widened and you could tell that he was on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles stated.

“Me too. And I’m sorry for having to do this but I’m going to need to take you down to the station for questioning.” Jordan stated.

“Are you saying that I’m a suspect?” Joshua asked.

“For now. We just need to question you and then we can rule you out as a suspect.” Jordan answered. Joshua paused for a second and then nodded and followed Jordan and Stiles to the car. They got out and went inside the station and into a room. Derek came in a few minutes later.

“So Joshua... How do you know Erica?” Derek asked.

“She’s my gi- was my girlfriend.” Joshua looked down.

“What do you mean was?” Derek asked.

“Well you said she was dead so that means she was.” Joshua stated. Derek nodded.

“I heard that you and Erica had a fight a couple days ago. What was that about?”

“Stupid stuff. We lived together and she was telling me how she moved in too soon.” Joshua stated.

“Ok. Where were you last night at 9:30 P.M?” Derek asked.

“I was home alone. Upset about our fight.”

“So you don’t have anyone to give you an alibi at that time?” Derek asked.

“No.”

“Alright that’s all I have for today. You’re free to go.” Derek said as he got up from the table and Joshua left.

“So that’s it?” Stiles asked confused.

“We wait on the autopsy report but I think Joshua is our guy. He doesn’t have an aliby.” Derek said. “Until then it’s time for you to go.” Stiles looked up at the time and saw that it was 5:00. He walked out to his car and drove home. When he got home Abby was home and another girl was with her and they were doing some work at the table.

“Um.. Hi. Abby who’s your friend?” Stiles asked smiling.

“This is Selena. The girl I was telling you about?”

“Oh yeah. Hi Selena! It’s nice to finally meet you. Would you like to stay for dinner?” Stiles asked as he sat the groceries down.

“No thanks. My dad should be getting home soon too and he will be waiting for me for dinner. Some other time though.” Selena answered smiling and Stiles nodded and Selena left. Later that night Stiles was getting ready for bed and checked Abby’s room before walking into his room. Abby was on her bed talking on the phone.

“Abby it’s bed time. Time to put the phone up you can talk to Selena at school tomorrow.” Abigail nodded and hung up and went to sleep. Stiles went to his room and flopped down on the bed and let sleep overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry if the "codes" are wrong but I know nothing about police stuff or police codes I looked the codes up online and the police stuff I've seen on tv lol. Anyways how are you liking the story so far? Do you want me to continue to do cases and go into details and stuff or just stick with the Sterek part? The next chapter will be up later this week or early next week! Please COMMENT! I need feedback! It gets me motivated!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like? This is a new story and I hope to make this past 12 chapters. We will see. LOL Next Chapter should be up in a few days! If you guys read my past stories you know that I like to hear from you guys. So please COMMENT if you love it, hate it, whatever lol. It motivates me when you guys give opinions to me. I need to know you guys actually read it and love it. So COMMENT. Thanks! Also if you want you can follow me on my social medias  
> Twitter: TheBeckaPena  
> Tumblr: omg-itssterek  
> QuizUp: BeckaStilinski  
> Instagram: beckall1990 (those are lower case L's not i's lol)


End file.
